Time Of Our Life
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: This story tells you how Kendall falls in love with his best friend ... But will he have to fight for her love ? Feedback is appreciated !
1. Chapter 1 : Invisible

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I stretched and went downstairs. I spent the night here at my brother's house last night because I didnt feel well enough to drive myself home and he was already sleep when I went to ask him.

I walked in the kitchen and found him cooking breakfast.

"Hey baby sis !" He hugged me.

"Good morning Carlos !" I kissed his cheek.

"By the way , you're older then me only by like 3 minutes !" I laughed.

"You're still younger." He said handing me a plate of food.

"How'd you know I was still here?" I asked.

"I use the bathroom in the middle of everynight and I heard you snoring !" He smiled.

"Oh my goodness, I snore that loud?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded and laughed.

I felt my phone vibrate a couple times in my pocket.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey baby, where are you? I just went by your house. " Gracson asked.

"At my brother's, why ? Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Peechy." He said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Carlos asked.

"Gracson, but he sounds weird. I'm going to go to his house and check on him." I picked up my keys.

"I'll see you later , love you." He said as I walked out the door.

...

**Feedback ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : If I ruled the world

I walked into the door and saw Gracson sitting on the couch watching sports. I put my keys on the table and went to kiss him but he turned his head.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird this morning." I asked.

"I didnt know we're you were all night and you had me worried sick." He said through gritted teeth.

"No , see here's what happened. You were drunk in a bar somewhere, and I called you last night saying I was crashing at Carlos' place. You have absolutely no reason to be mad because I told you where I was." I said walking away. He grabbed my waist and turned me around.

"Are you calling me an alcholic ?" He asked.

"Gracson, your hurting me." I said, he didnt let go.

"You know what, we need a couple day's of space. Im going to go find a place to stay so you can sleep whatever this is, off." I said packing my bags.

"No , baby please dont leave me. Im not an alcoholic. I swear, I'm just stressed out." He said blocking the door so I couldnt leave.

"Gracson, move or we're done ; right here , right now." I said , he moved.

"By the way, you reak of booze." I said slamming the door behind me.

...

**Sooo, tell me what you guys think ? (:**


	3. Chapter 3 : Famous

**(Veronica's P.O.V)**

The boys are at the studio, so I was home cleaning the house and I heard someone knock on the door. I went to open it and saw Dayla standing there, she burst out crying ; I walked towards her and just held her.

I led her to the kitchen, she had a seat and I made her some hot chocolate.

"What's wrong sweetheart ? " I asked her.

"Gracson and I got into it. He kinda got outta hand this time." She added.

She showed me her side, and there was a perfect purple bruise in the shape of a hand.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"No, I dont plan on telling anyone else." She said.

"You're never getting back together with him right?" I asked.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." She frowned.

"I know what will cheer you up." I smiled.

"The boys are crashing here to watch the basketball game tomorrow night, but they will be downstairs so why dont Wendy, Shelby , you and I have a little girls night upstairs."

"Order some takeout, rent a couple movies, do hair and nails, it'll get things off your mind." I smiled.

"That sounds great." She smiled.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	4. Chapter 4 : Love Me Love Me

**(The next night; Dayla's P.O.V)**

I woke up from a must needed nap then helped James and Veronica prepare for tonight. After that I took a shower, and put on sweats, a tank top and slippers.

"Everyone is on their way." Veronica said.

I was sitting on the couch, watching 'Law and order ; SVU' waiting on everyone to arrive.

...

I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it !" I yelled, answering it.

"Hey baby sis." Carlos walked in kissed my head.

"Sup everybody !" Logan walked in.

"Sup Logan !" I smiled hugging him.

"Kendall!" I yelled outside.

"Hey gorgeous !" He said running towards me, picking me up and spinning me around.

"How you been?" He asked.

"Good, you?"

"Can't complain." I smiled.

"Im gonna order pizza's, you girls want some?" He asked us.

"We're getting chinese." Shelby said.

"Game starts in 5 ! " James screamed.

"Calm yourself !" Wendy said.

"Alright guys, we'll be upstairs if you need us." I smiled following the girls upstairs.

...

**What do you think wil happen next ? **

**3**


	5. Chapter 5 : Superstar

**(Shelby's P.O.V)**

We sat down in a circle on the floor of the guest room, watching mean girls.

"So Kendall seems to have a little more intrest in you than usual, what's up with that?" Wendy asked Dayla.

"You think so ? I just think that since me and him are closer than me and James or me and Logan that it seems like we flirt. Besides, I have Gracson." She smiled.

"Umm , speaking of Gracson, you need to know something." I said.

"What?" Dayla asked.

"I saw him all over another girl yesterday." I added.

"You sure it was him?" She asked.

"Yeah , I drove by your house to see if you were okay because I called the house and no one answered. So I drove by his house to see if you were there and some blonde came up, knocked on the door. Then they. . . " She stopped.

"Then they what?" I asked.

"Started ... basically having s-sex in the door way." She stuttered.

"Are you still with him?" Wendy asked.

"I was giving him a second chance..but I'm going to go over his house tomorrow and confront him about it. If it's true , we're done for sure."

"Sorry to interupt ladies but the man with your food is downstairs." Carlos told us and walked away.

"I'll get it." Veronica got up and went dowstairs.

"He doesnt deserve you." I patted her knee.

"Thanks for being so worried about me guys, shows you care" Dayla smiled.

"We love you, its our job to worry!" Wendy said.

"You guys are the best friends a girl could ever have." She laughed.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	6. Chapter 6 : Show Me

**(The next day; Dayla's P.O.V)**

I knocked on Gracson's door and waited for a response.

"Hi babe." He smiled and came closer to hug me, but I flinched cause my bruise was still tender.

"A little bird told me that they saw you cheating on me." I said.

"Yeah, bu-" He stammered.

"Save it, we're through" I started walking away.

He turned me around and grabbed my head and kissed me, I kneed him in the crotch and he pushed me down and I hit my head on something hard and then I blacked out.

...

**(A few hours later)**

I woke up in a white room , Carlos was right by my side; holding my hand.

"Nurse, she's awake !" He yelled.

"Dayla, it's Carlos ; can you hear me ?" He asked.

"Yes, you bum." I smiled.

"Oh my God, you scared the crap out of us, we thought you were gone." He hugged me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Gracson's neighbor called me after she called the ambulance and told me she saw him push you down, and your head started bleeding. I beat the dog shit out of Gracson and the ambulance person pulled me off him, arrested Gracson and I hopped in the ambulance truck. We got here, they just gave you a couple of stiches in your head." He said.

"Wow, what a day." I added.

"Why did you tell me, or anyone for that matter that he was beating on you? We're twins, your my bestfriend." He said.

"I told Veronica, and I didnt want to worry anyone. Besides, it was only one time he ever touched me before today." I said.

"Well, he's in jail now and your safe. Everyone's in the waiting room worried sick about you. Dont ever scare us like that again." He kissed my head.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	7. Chapter 7 : Music Sounds Better With You

**(The next week)**

The locksmith just left, he changed my locks because yesterday Veronica reminded me that Gracson still has the keys to my house.

I was standing in the shower, letting the hot water engulf my body, while I cried. When I got out, I brushed my teeth, dressed in something casual and blow dried my straight hair. I texted Kendall and asked him to stay with me tonight, he agreed and said he would be here soon. He always cheered me up whenever I'm down, like I am now.

...

I heard on knock on the door, and answered it. He stood there with two bags. One full of baking stuff and one was an over night bag.

"Nice place." He said looking around.

I looked at him confused but then I burst into tears again. He walked inside the house, shut the door and placed the shopping bag on the kitchen counter and his over night bag on the floor.

"Aww" He whispered pulling me in close to his body.

"Im sorry Dayla" He said holding you tightly.

"Why Kendall?" I looked up at him , and found myself lost in his eyes.

"Cause I wasn't there to protect you from the person who made you cry." He said wiping mytears away with his thumbs.

"Chin up gorgeous, Gracson isn't worth your tears anymore." He kissed my forehead.

"Come on, were going to make a cake !" He said cheerfully leading me into the kitchen.

Then I realize what he was doing; Making cakes always cheered me up. I got out all the utensils and got back to the counter to realize he's already opened the packet of flour. BeforeI know it, he throws a handful of flour at me to which I laughed. I grabbed a handful and threw it back at him, then chased him around the kitchen with the bag.

He slipped and fell on some flour, grabbing me as he does so. I fell on top of him. He looked into my eyes and as we were breathing on each other's faces slowly, he lifted his head up off the floor and kissed me. I don't even care, and kiss him back, his hands were sweeping through my hair. I don't care that he has flour all over his hands, I started to smile through the kiss.

"Leaving him was the best thing I ever did" I whispered.

...  
**Feedback Please?**


End file.
